


The Rape of Wrath

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Revenge, Sex Magic, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Steve agrees to help Wanda practice.  She is practicing for something different than what he expects.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	The Rape of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassInBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassInBoots/gifts).

It was a week after the destruction of Sokovia. Steve thought Wanda was handling it very well. She had even asked to meet him in private about training together out in the woods.

He was eager to help the newest member of the Avengers and so he agreed to meet with her.

It was when the others were away on business that he met Wanda deep in the woods. 

“I’m here,” Steve said.

“Good.” Wanda raised her hands, magic appearing in them as matching magic spheres of magic grabbed Steve at each ankle and wrist, yanking him into the air.

One of Wanda’s hands held steady as Steve remained suspended in the air. Her other hand made a sweeping motion and at once all of Steve’s clothing appeared a foot in front of him. For less than half a second it held his shape before falling to the ground in a heap.

“Wanda, what are you doing?” Steve asked as he struggled against her magic.

“Practicing,” she said mockingly.

“For what?”

“To destroy the Avengers.”

“I thought you were over that!”

“That was before all of you got Pietro killed,” Wanda said lowly, her eyes red with magic.

Steve looked at her and he knew there was no talking her down, no reasoning with her. The only thing in her life that had mattered to her was gone, and now she would hurt those she found responsible.

Wanda stooped down to pick up a flower, it was a yellow one. She stepped closer to Steve as little flashes of magic ran up and down it. Wanda brought it up to her face, gently pressed her lips together, and blue. Small specks of red flew from the flower and to Steve, sticking to his exposed skin, itching, burning, until it vanished.

That was when he felt the need. His cock was getting hard as he felt the painful urge to bury it into someone, anyone. It didn’t matter of they were woman, man, or anything else. He needed to get his cock into something. 

Steve struggled against the magic, desperate to get to the only nearby hole, which was Wanda’s.

She watched his desperate struggles, the futile thrusts in her general direction, watching as the paragon of American value was reduced to nothing but primal lust.

“Why Captain, why don’t you just walk it off?” she asked.

Steve groaned.

“Beg me for release.”

“Pl-Please, Wanda, make it st-stop,” Steve gasped out.

Wanda smiled at him before gesturing towards the ground. A red tentacle of magic sprouted in front of Steve. It reached up and wrapped around his cock. It began to stroke it, softly and tenderly like a lover. 

He didn’t know about the magical tentacle behind him until it rammed his ass. 

Steve screamed.

The one behind him was harsh and painful as it rammed his ass over and over again while the one in front was tender and gentle. The contrast was overwhelming him, burying him in the sensations. The pain started to feel just as good as the caresses as he started to thrust into the tentacle in front of him.

A third tentacle sprouted and this one moved towards his mouth. Steve opened his mouth, eagerly anticipating the third tentacle. Once it was inside, he closed his lips and started to suck, running his tongue up and down its length. 

Steve moaned in bliss.

This is what he’d needed all his life. Was there something that had mattered to him? Maybe? He didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that the magical tentacles gave him everything he needed.

The one in his mouth shot magical cum into his mouth. Steve swallowed the electric tasting liquid without a second thought.

He could feel his warmth pooling in his groin as he reached his own climax and fired his cum, which dropped uselessly to the forest ground.

Then all three tentacles and the magic were gone, dropping Steve to the rough dirt.

He got to his knees, frantically looking around for the tentacles that meant so much to him. He gave a whimper of distress at their loss.

Wanda looked at him, pleased to see her addiction magic had permeated into his mind completely.

“I’ll bring the tentacles back, but first you need to help me with something,” Wanda said.

“Wanda?” Steve said in confusion before nodding. “Yes, whatever you need. I’ll help you if you bring them back.”

“Good, now, let’s talk about what to do to the Avengers.”


End file.
